1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a support for drop leaves of tables and more particularly to a slide device conveniently manipulable to hold a drop leaf in elevated position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art structures are disclosed in U.S. Patent Nos.
U.S. Pat. No. 189,197 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 135,827 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 264,886 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 444,191 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,993,787 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,336,881 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,382,983 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,825 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,798,786 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,220 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,627 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,685,488
Certain of these disclose arrangements for adjusting the slide so that the drop leaf, when raised, is substantially flush with the stationary table top. Also, certain of these reveal the use of an elongated bar serving as the slide which may be reciprocated between two different positions, one for supporting the drop leaf flush with the table top and the other for permitting the drop leaf to hang downwardly about its hinged connection with the table top. None of these, however, disclose any means for providing permanent inclination of a retainer for the slide which serves in positioning the bar upwardly when it is extended into leaf-supporting position for assuring that the leaf is maintained flush with the table top.